Harry Potter: Rise of Revan
by GodricGryff
Summary: CANCELLED. HPKOTOR xover. Harry Harem. no slash. Harry is angry over the rebirth of Voldemort, and the ministry's refusal to prepare. soon, he comes across a former Sith, named Revan, and takes harry as his apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Rise of Revan.

Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, soon to be 5th year student at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Also the boy who saw the rebirth of lord Voldemort, the most feared man since the times of Grindlewald. Also the boy who saw the murder of fellow schoolmate, Cedric Diggory.

Harry lay in bed, thinking. He felt numb ever since that night. When he slept, he saw the death of Cedric. When he was awake, he was pushed, punched, and made a slave by his relatives. Now, he was unable to sleep, afraid of reliving the memory. He was also upset, he felt betrayed. It has been 2 weeks since his return to privet drive, and he has received no correspondence from his friends. He had tried to send them letters, but Hedwig would always return with no reply.

When he needed them most, they had abandoned him. His anger rose, but he pushed it back down. What he needed was to train. To throw his sorrow, his anger, and his hatred into training. He needed to be strong if he was to have any chance to survive Voldemort. Harry had no doubt in his mind that now that Voldemort had a body, he would come after Harry. The attacks were bound to be more frequent.

He needed to get out of here, away from the Dursleys; he needed to gather books, to find a place to train without getting caught by the ministry. He got up and walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper to make a list.

_Things I need to do._

_1: leave Dursleys._

_2: get to money in grinngotts._

_3:buy books._

_4: maybe explore knockturn alley._

_5: find hideaway._

He sat back and looked at the list. He nodded his head, thinking he got it right, now how to get out? He looked over at the clock and saw the time, it was 2am. Suddenly he got an idea. He went through his room, packing his cloths, his books, everything. He looked at Hedwig's cage to find her gone. Then there was a tapping and he looked at the window, there was Hedwig, he opened the window and she flew to land on his shoulder.

"You have an uncanny ability to know when I need you, you know?" he said with humor.

He laughed when she puffed out her chest in pride.

"Ok girl, I need you to fly high above me, and stay out of sight till I give you the signal." He said.

She nodded and left out the window. Harry grabbed his wand and his invisibility cloak and opened his door, he looked around carefully, he then quietly made his way downstairs, and made his way out the front door, down the street. When he was several streets down he raised his wand hand and with a bang the purple night bus appeared.

Then the doors opened and a man stepped out, he looked at Harry, who had removed the cloak and lowered his head, to keep his face hidden said, "where can we take you?"

Harry asked, "Where's Stan?"

The man responded, "its his night off, he works only 4 days a week."

The man then helped Harry load his trunk then Harry said to take him to the leaky cauldron. The man nodded and the bus disappeared at high speeds.

It was 20 minutes later that Harry was dropped off at the cauldron, but instead of entering, he made his way down the street and to a run down muggle motel. He went to the desk clerk, and paid in cash for the room number 6. Harry then walked in, and after making sure everything was secure, proceeded to let Hedwig in and took a small nap.

**7:00 am.**

Harry awoke, took a nice hot shower, then he left to go get some breakfast. After a rather good breakfast, he made his way to the leaky cauldron and entered. He looked around and saw nobody there; he quickly made his way to the alley passage. When the passage opened, he saw that some people were just setting up shop, so there was no crowd. He quickly made his way over to grinngotts bank, which was open and went to the first goblin teller.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" said the goblin with disdain.

"I would like to access my vault please, and to have a statement on all my financial matters." Said Harry.

The goblin then asked for the key, when Harry said he didn't have it, the goblin grew annoyed, then pulled out a bronze basin and simply said, "prick your finger and put some blood in it."

Harry did as he was told, and when the liquid in the basin glowed green, the goblin nodded, then he called another goblin and said, "take Mr. Potter to his account manager."

Harry followed the small goblin and he was escorted to a room with the name Greenbelt on the door. Harry then proceeded to take a seat in front of the desk, when another goblin came in and sat behind his desk.

"Hello Mr. Potter, my name is Greenbelt, I have been you family account manager for nearly 35 years. Your grandfather Augustus Potter appointed me. Now, what can I do for you?" he said in a nicer tone then the goblin at the front desk.

Harry replied, "I will need to extract some money, also I would like to have a complete account statement."

The goblin nodded and he extracted a folder from a pile on his desk, "here you go Mr. Potter, this contains all you need to know."

Harry thanked him, then started reading, what he found shocked him, he had a wealth of over 230 million galleons! Then he saw something that puzzled him, "excuse me sir, but what's a family vault?"

The goblin looked at Harry with a brief moment of disbelief, and then quickly covered it up, such emotion was not goblin like.

"A family vault is a vault that contains many families wealth, be they pureblood of muggle-born. They do contain a vast amount of money, but they are mainly used as storage for items. Where you not told of this?" asked the Greenbelt.

Harry shook his head and replied, "No I was not, why was that?"

The goblin looked a little worried for a moment, this was not good, "I do not know. It is normal procedure to tell the last family member of a wealthy line when they reached 11 years of age, so that they may not be overwhelmed at the thought of having so much. And so that they can be taught on how to properly handle such estates. I promise you Mr. Potter, I will inform my superiors and a full scale investigation will be held."

Harry nodded, a little surprised that a goblin would go to so much trouble. Then he had another thought, "Is it possible for me to remove any items from my vault?"

The goblin responded, "yes, you are allowed to remove items, there is no law preventing that."

Harry nodded, than he said he would like to go to his vault, Greenbelt called another goblin, Griphook, to escort Harry.

After Harry left, Greenbelt left his office and headed deeper into the building. He soon cam across two double doors, made of gold, and carved into the doors was a picture of a goblin holding a bloody sword victoriously. He knocked, and after a minute, he was allowed to enter.

When he entered, he looked around as he walked forward. In the office was armor from various civilizations, as well as goblin made. There were different weapons adorning the walls, such as swords, axes, pikes, and crossbows. There were paintings of famous goblins adoring the walls as well. He made his way over to the desk, which was made of the finest wood in England, and on the desk was a nameplate.

_Bloodgold, president, Clan chief._

Once greenbelt was told to sit, the president asked, "well, what is so important that you had to come to see me personally?"

Greenbelt sighed, and then gave an explanation. He told about how the potter boy does not posses his key, and how the boy never even knew of his family vault.

When he finished, he waited for a reply, "I want you to go to the security chief and I want a full blown investigation. Use any resource and means necessary. This kind of thing can leave a black mark on our record, which could mean a decrease in profit. If the wizards find out about such a breech, they will begin to question us. I will not allow that to happen."

Greenbelt nodded, then left. Little did he know what this investigation would turn up.

**With Harry.**

Once Harry arrived at his family vault, he was told that he had to walk up and place his hand on the door, for the door will only recognize potter blood. Once Harry did, he felt a small sting, and then he heard clicking. He watched as the doors opened, and a small mist comes out. When it was all clear, Harry walked in, and his mouth fell in shock.

All around him was gold, and silver in many different piles, some reaching the roof. He walked forward along the path and came to a stop. For ahead of him, the path branched off into 4 different paths. Starting on his farthest left was the path that leads to the books room, second to his left was the wand room, in the center was the jewelry room, and on his right was the item room.

He chose the item room first, and walked on. When he walked in, he found the all the items separated into different corners. With a sign hanging above them. In the left hand corner, there were shelves filled with weapons, ranging from swords, to axes, to bows, to even guns. He could have sworn he saw an M-16. In the far left hand corner, was furniture, lots of furniture. Couches, beds, desks, etc.

In the right hand corner was jewels and crystals of different types. In the far right corner, was a bunch of boxes and shelves, it was labeled, 'Mysterious Objects.'

Intrigued, Harry went their first. He looked at the first shelf that caught his attention, on them was mysterious silvery cylinders, some were longer the others. He looked around, and found in the center of the section a pedestal containing a book. He walked over and picked it up, he opened it and read, '_this book contains a list of all the items in this section with notes on what we have discovered of them so far.'_

Intrigued, he looks through, trying to find something on the cylinders, he finally finds what he's looking for and reads.

Cylinders 1-5. Theses mysterious cylinders were found by Lily Evans Potter while investigating her family's storeroom. Much research has been done, and what we found is rather intriguing. On each cylinder, there is a switch, that when flipped, emits a beam of light. The lights range from red to purple, depending on the cylinder. But the lights remain stationary. Through experimentation, we have discovered that the beams of light can cut through even the most durable of material. The only thing it seems to have trouble with is goblin armor, but given the time, we believe that it can be used to cut even that. After some debate, it was decided that these cylinders would remain in this section, instead of weapons, for we do not know if they are weapons or not. Also as you can see, the cylinders vary in length. That is because the smaller ones emit a beam out of a single side, while the longer ones emit a beam out of both sides, like a staff. It should also be noted; that the cylinders were found with a small chest, inside the chest was a small pyramid shaped device. After months of experimentation, we gave up on it, because we were unable to activate it. Next to the chest, covered in a white sheet was something unique. According to Mrs. Potter, she had found it hidden away in her family's storage room. What she found was a strange humanoid robot. We tried to activate it, but like the pyramid, no results.

After reading, Harry's curiosity peaked, so he looked around and he saw the rusty brown robot, and next to it was a small chest. He walked over, and he noticed that the chest seemed simple, so he opened it. Inside he found a crystal like pyramid that was about the size of his hand. He picked it up and placed it on a nearby shelf, and started to look it over, when suddenly, it activated.

Harry was caught by surprise and fell on his butt. Standing in front was what appeared to be a hologram. The person was wearing black armor with some red mixed in. they were also wearing a hooded cloak with the hood pulled up on their head, and they were wearing a mask. Harry was unable to tell if it was a man or women, when suddenly the holo spoke.

"My name is Revan, a former dark lord of the Sith, and a former Jedi knight. Since you have activated me, then that means you are force sensitive. Tell me your name boy." Said the holo in a metallic voice.

Harry simply stared and said, "M-my name is Harry Potter."

Revan stared down at the boy and spoke, "I can sense that you have enormous potential. With the right training, you can be great. I have decided to take you on as my new apprentice…?"

"But how, your not real?" said Harry.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME BOY!" yelled Revan.

"I was built by the original Revan, I have all of Revan's memories, thought patterns, everything that defined Revan. Except a physical body. This technology is far beyond your understanding. But over time, you will understand. I was built for the sole purpose to teach, to pass on the knowledge of my creator to the next generation. So, will you accept my training, this vast well of knowledge?" asked Revan.

Harry stared, then he thought. He did indeed come here for the sole purpose to train; he needed more power and knowledge to defeat Voldemort. So he looked at Revan and said, "I do want your training."

"Are you willing to change your perceptions? I will tell you now; you will learn both light and dark knowledge. Are you willing to throw away your prejudges and accept this fact?" asked Revan.

Harry thought, then said, "why do I need dark knowledge, won't that make me as bad as my enemies?"

"No you fool! There is no light, there is no dark. The entire world is gray, magic, the force, everything. It is the wielder that decides what is dark or light. No exceptions." Said Revan.

Harry had to think some more. Will this be worth it? Will he give into the very thing he swore to destroy? He said, "Yes, I am willing."

Revan smiled, though you couldn't see it, "good. You will make a fine student. Now, as your first act, see that droid, I want you to flip the switch behind his head, it is under a protective panel."

Harry nodded and stood; he walked over and went behind the droid. After a few minutes of searching, he found the panel; he lifted it, and flipped the switch. The panel closed and the sound of machinery running could be heard. The droid stood up straight, and Harry stood in front of it. He noticed that the eyes were red, it looked evil.

The droid looked around, and upon seeing Revan spoke, "inquiry: is that you master?"

Revan responded, "Yes, it is me. It is unfortunate, but I am a hologram, the real me is dead. Yet it is still good to see again."

"Statement: it is good to see you to master.

Inquiry: may I ask why I was activated?"

Revan replied, "Yes, you have been activated because it is time for you to have a new master. See that boy, his name is Harry potter, he is your new master."

The droid looked at Harry and said, "statement: this is my new master? He looks kind of skinny."

Harry bristled at the insult, but remained quite, the droid then sighed and said.

"Introduction: my name is HK-47, Protocol Assassination droid. I am fluent in over 6 million languages. As you can tell, my main job is to act as an assassin, as well as an interrogator. My secondary function is to act as your bodyguard. Though I prefer killing."

Harry tried hard to keep his mouth closed. He had a droid that killed people for a living and enjoyed it. Why did these things happen to him?

"So uh, as your master, you have to do what I say, right?" asked Harry.

"Disappointed statement: yes master, I follow your orders. Though if you forbid me from killing ever again, you may find my blasters accidentally going off, in your direction." Replied the droid.

Harry started, but calmed himself and said, "Oh, I don't plan on doing that. In fact, I happen to have a list of people for you to kill." Said Harry while thinking of death eaters.

"Excitement: oh master, I like you already. Is there by any chance I may get to interrogate some of these meatbags as well?" said the droid with excitement.

Harry was afraid, so he simply said yes, purely for the sake of his own survival. He turned back to Revan and the masked person spoke.

"Before we depart, you will take two lightsabres with you, one long one and one short one. Place them in the chest, where my armor resides. Then place me into the chest, and take me out when we reach your home. Till then, I will deactivate."

Once Revan deactivated, Harry did as he was told, and true to Revan's word, he found his armor in the trunk. Once everything was done, he picked up the trunk, and looked at HK-47.

"You know, there are weapons in this room, why don't you check them out, and take what you like." Harry said.

"Joyful exclamation: why thank you master, I think I will." with that, the droid walked off to go look at the weapons.

Harry then decided to look around the rest of his vault. He left the mysterious items section, and started to leave the items section altogether, and as he left, he could have sworn he heard giggling coming from the weapons section.

He went into the books section and was startled at the sheer number of books. They were all divided into different sections. Transfiguration, DADA, charms, potions, and others. He found a basket that was bigger on the inside then the out, and was weightless.

He went through each section, looking, and taking the books he felt would be best.

From transfiguration he took, beginning to advanced transfiguration, animagus: how to bring out your inner beast, beyond Hogwarts: transfiguration of masters.

From the DADA he took, 1001 jinx's and their counters, advanced shielding: how to become a walking fortress, Constant Vigilance: spells for all situations, wordless spell casting.

He also took various books from charms and potions such as, charms: the underdog of magic, 1000 poisons and cures, potions for beginners, etc.

When Harry went into the others section, he found a variety of books, including some dark arts, Occlumency: how to shield your mind, Liligemency: how to read your opponents mind, military tactics through the ages, The Art of War by Sun Tsu, dark arts: why they are misunderstood, Magical law, etc.

When he was done, he walked out of the books section, he encountered HK-47 waiting. He was carrying a duffle bag that looked filled to the brim with guns. In his hands he was carrying a shotgun.

"Statement: I am ready to serve you in my full capacity master.

Advisement: I suggest that we later get more ammo clips master, for I may need them." Said the droid.

Harry nodded, then walked out, after filling his moneybag with a ton of gold. When they walked out of the vault, the goblin looked surprised to see Harry walking out with a droid.

"Statement: what is that wrinkled little meatbag called master?" asked HK.

"That's a goblin." Replied Harry.

The goblin looked offended at being called meatbag, but Harry hastily explained, "please don't take it personally, he calls everyone that. And I mean everyone."

After the ride, Harry was escorted to Greenbelts office, and once he took his seat, with HK standing behind Harry, being cautious to protect his new master.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, all was well I hope?" he asked.

Harry nodded, "it was, thank you. Though I would like to ask a favor. Could you shrink my things so I can carry them?"

"How about I do better, I'll just expand your trunk on the inside so you can fit everything in there." Replied the goblin.

Once he finished, and Harry put everything in the small chest, including a very reluctant droid, the goblin spoke once more, "Mr. Potter, you will be glad to know that grinngotts is conducting a full investigation into the affaires of your vault for the past 15 years, the fact that you were kept out of the loop is worrisome."

Harry nodded, and then he asked if there was a way he could with draw money with out having to comeback. He was given a wallet that will generate the necessary muggle money needed, and it will generate the galleons needed in the wizarding world.

Once Harry left the bank, he went into Madam Malkins to get new robes. He even took a black cloak that will cover his face, so he can remain anonymous. Once he was done, he made his way into the muggle world and took his trunk to his hotel room.

Once there, Harry locked the doors and windows and opened the chest, only for an angry droid to spring out and say, "indignation: master I do not appreciate being stuffing into a small space. If you wanted me to hide, all you had to do was ask. I have a personal holo field that will allow me to take on the form of a human. Next time, ask before you act."

Harry then pulled out the Holocron and Revan appeared once more.

"Ah, I see we are in a safe location. To night, we will begin your training. First, we will start with meditation. I want you to sit cross-legged on your bed."

Once Harry did as he was told, Revan continued, "Now, clear your mind. Tune out all noise; focus on your heartbeat. Draw yourself inwards."

Harry did as he was told. He tuned out everything. He focused on his heartbeat; soon, he felt a strange sensation, like he was falling. He opened his eyes, and what he saw surprised him, for before him, was pulsing twin pulsars. Each on shining with the intensity of a sun. The one on his right, though, was shining with a hint of green. He reached forward and touched it, and he felt the familiar sensation of his magic. He reached out to the other one and he felt another sensation. It was…beautiful.

He felt at peace, he felt so wonderful. Then he was pulled back, and he opened his eyes again, to find himself being stared at by both Revan and HK.

"Inquiry: master, why were you glowing?" asked HK.

"I was glowing?" asked Harry.

"Yes, that aura was the force. You are far more powerful in it than I anticipated. You will indeed be an interesting apprentice." Said Revan.

Suddenly, Harry felt tired, and Revan spoke once more, "it is not unusual to feel tiredness after accessing the force for the first time. Go to sleep, rest, for tomorrow you have a busy day."

Once Harry was fast asleep, and Revan made sure he was, he looked at HK.

"HK, my loyal droid. I need you to keep watch, I will be going into the mind of Harry, and it is time we learn about what we are up against."

"Yes master." Was the reply.

And so, Revan dove into the mind of young Harry, reviewing all the boys memories, his emotions, everything.

It was 3 hours later, that Revan exited, and Revan was not happy. Revan felt particular displeasure at the Dursleys. He called over the droid, "HK, it seems we are in even greater danger then I had anticipated. I have also identified some targets just for you. Soon my friend, you will go out and kill."

HK simply chuckled darkly, oh how he loved to kill.

A/N: the idea came to me so I thought I would try it. Also, in case nobody noticed, I did not reveal Revan's gender. That was done on purpose to keep it hidden, the gender will be revealed later, but not now. Please review, any flames will be responded with in kind.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter: Rise of Revan

Chapter 2: training and law.

**4, Privet drive, surrey. 1:45am.**

Darkness. That was what one could describe the environment. The house was in total darkness. We start in the master bedroom, where we can see Vernon and Petunia Dursley sleeping peacefully. The camera slowly turns to face the doorway, and standing in the doorway, were 2 glowing red eyes.

The darkness encompassed the entire body, except the eyes. The figure stands there, as if in thought, then says, "Joyful Proclamation: target acquired."

The figure reaches over and flips the light switch, filling the room with white light.

"Ahh! What the devil?" said the fat man.

The occupants of the room wake and stand. After rubbing their eyes, they look over and stop. For they have spotted a strange sight. A rust colored thing stood in the doorway, carrying a rather long knife.

"What are you?" demanded Vernon.

"Explanation: I am your executioner you filthy meatbag." Said the robot.

Vernon's and Petunia's eyes widen in fear, when the robot spoke again.

"Explanation: you see meatbag; I have recently become aware of something rather important. You see, my master has sported numerous scars on his body, and when I asked how he got them, he told me that his aunt and uncle gave them to him." said HK.

If it was possible, their eyes widened even more, "you belong to that freak?"

"Angry response: yes, I do. And because you have insulted my master, your deaths will be all the more painful meatbag." Replied HK.

He walked forward, and Vernon, in a pitiful effort to resist, charged. HK simply punched the man in the jaw, breaking it. When Vernon fell, HK stomped on his ribs, the man screamed in pain, which was music to HK's sound receptors. He pulled his knife, and bet down, where he stabbed Vernon on the left side of the neck. He dragged the knife all the ay across, nearly decapitating the man. Blood sprayed, coating the walls and HK in red.

When he was done, he stood, and looked over at Petunia. The woman stood against the wall in fright. He faces losing all blood and her eyes wide. Her lips quivered and she simply said, "Why?"

The droid seemed to contemplate this, the responded.

"Answer: over the course of 15 years, you have physically, mentally, and emotionally abused my master. The things you have done are unspeakable. And as his faithful droid, it is my duty to serve out justice."

The droid walked over and grabbed her by the neck, where he then effortlessly lifted her off the ground. He squeezed the neck until he heard a satisfying snap. Then, just to make sure, he stabbed her in the neck. When he's done, he drops her body, and turns at the sound of an audible gasp.

Standing in the doorway, dress in a pair of jeans and a shirt, was Dudley Dursley. Seeing the boys fear, the boy runs out of the house.

"Excited Proclamation: The hunt is on." Said the droid.

Dudley ran, he ran as fast as his fat legs could carry him, which wasn't saying much. He turned into an alley, and ran; he came out the other side and went into another alley, hoping to lose the monster. But he ran into a mistake. He took the wrong alley, for it was a dead end.

He turned around hoping he had time to escape, only to find said monster blocking his path. Dudley was scared; more scared then anything in his life. But he managed to gather what courage he had, and ran, at the monster. He was hoping to use his weight as a means of winning, that's how he won his fights. The monster, however, had other plans.

He pulled out a shotgun, and fired a slug right at Dudley, the slug pierced his chest, exploded his heart, exited the body, and slammed into the wall. Dudley was dead before he hit the ground. HK walked up the body, making sure it was dead; before he reached into a small pouch he took from someone earlier, and pulled out a small bag filled with a white powdery substance. He placed it into the boy's hand, and then he left.

After making his way back to the Dursley household, he walked into the master bedroom, and placed 2 more bags of said substance into two drawls. Then he dumped the rest into Dudley's room.

He walked back downstairs, and reached behind the couch, he felt a silvery substance, and pulled. It was an invisibility cloak. Underneath said cloak, was a body, but this one was alive. It was wearing a black robe and a white mask. HK found the man watching the house from a distance, so he knocked him out with sleeping gas and brought him hear. He then pulled out a note, placed it next to the body, and gave the antidote.

HK then crouched down next to a wall and pulled the invisibility cloak over himself. He watched as the man moaned as he came to. The man slowly got up, and after regaining his balance, noticed a note. It was the note left by HK. It was also a forgery of someone known as Malfoy. The man read the note, went upstairs to see the body's, then he came down, puked, and left the house. He then unleashed the dark mark above the house, and disappeared. HK then came out, and he pulled a small box that would emit small, but multiple EM pulses.

During his research on magic, he discovered that every spell emits a small EM pulse. And that each spell had a specific frequency that could be recorded. As a matter of fact, HK theorized, that the reason electronics don't work in places like Hogwarts, was because of all the magic being done, it would emit very powerful EM pulses, essentially destroying electronics and scrambling sensors. But luckily, he was more advanced than current technology, and his master, Revan, had anticipated EM pulses during the Jedi civil war. So HK was immune to such things, which made him happy. He was happy to discover, that with being able to record these pulses, he could use them to his ability. All it took was following a witch, record her use of a severing charm, and use theses pulses here today. So it would appear that a wizard had killed the family. Oh, how he admired his own genius.

His work done, HK snuck aboard a bus, invisible, and made his way to London, and then he returned to his master's motel room.

"Is it done?" asked Revan.

"Proud answer: yes master, it is done." Replied the droid. He then went to a corner and shut down, to recharge his energy.

**6:00am.**

Harry woke, and after stretching, he went to use the restroom and shower. When he was done and got dressed, he went to go and get breakfast. After having a nice meal of steak and eggs, he picked up a newspaper and returned back to his room.

When he opened the paper, he was shocked at the headline.

**Triple Homicide in Surrey. Dursley family found killed.**

_Today, at around 4am, the body of one Dudley Dursley was found slain in an abandoned ally. According to police, it was a gunshot wound to the chest. According to our sources, a small bag of cocaine was also found at the scene. Alarmed, the police went to the Dursley household to inform the parents, only to find the murdered body's of Vernon and petunia Dursley. It was a grisly sight. Also, upon further investigation, more drugs were also found in both bedrooms of the house. Which leads us to the question, what kind of enterprise was this family doing in this neighborhood? Also, according to several neighbors, there was a fourth person living at the house. _

"_Ah yes, harry potter, poor boy. He was abused you know. I tried to call the police, but the Dursleys always denied having a boy with that name." said one neighbor._

"_I remember my children coming home, crying all because of that son of their, Dudley. But we couldn't do anything, there was never enough evidence." Said another neighbor._

_As you can see, the Dursley family was not well liked. According to other testimonials, the Dursleys always tried to project themselves as perfect. But now, after their murder, their home tells a different story. A few hours into the investigation, the police uncovered a horrifying sight. Inside a small cupboard under the stair, they found a cot. As well as several other items. There was also evidence of dried blood on the walls and the floor. Also, etched into the wall, were the words, 'HELP!' Clearly this family as disturbed. The police are now searching for young potter, but hopes of him being alive are slim. We will continue to report as this case moves forward._

After finishing the article, Harry was shocked beyond reason. I mean who wouldn't be? That didn't mean he wasn't happy. Oh yes, he was quite overjoyed, lady karma can be a bitch indeed.

Soon, he heard a tapping on his window. He walked outside to let in 2 owls, one carrying the daily prophet, the other a ministry letter. He groaned, but, he picked up the courage to read the prophet first.

**BOY-WHO-LIVED RELATIVES DEAD! BOY INVOLVED?**

_By Rita Skeeter._

_Early this morning at the ministry of magic, the office of underage magic detected large amounts of magic being used at the Dursley household. The amount used was enough to warrant an Auror team to investigate, and they found a horrifying sight. For floating above the house, was the infamous dark mark. Immediately, the Auror's went inside to find the Dursley family slain, in a horrifying fashion. However, harry potter was nowhere to be found. Having very little time to investigate before the muggle authorities came to the scene, it was concluded that the case shall remained unsolved, until young potter is put on trial. No one knows if he is responsible, for all we know, it may be a rogue death eater looking for payback for the death of their lord. I promise my fans that I will investigate further, Rita out._

Harry was again shocked. Death eaters attacked? But didn't the muggle papers say something different; this was all too weird for him. Before he could ponder more, he felt a nipping on his finger and saw an irritated ministry owl. He relieved it of its burden and it flew away, he opened the letter and scowled.

_Mr. Harry Potter._

_You are hear by ordered to attend your trial at the ministry in 2 weeks time, at 10am on the 13th of July. _

_Minister of Magic._

Lord Harry hated that man! He looked up to see both HK and Revan looking at him. After explaining this situation, it was HK that talked first.

"Hopeful Request: master, can I kill the meatbag you hate so much? Don't make me say please."

Harry said maybe later, and that made the robot happy. Revan though, was taking this seriously.

"This is not a time to play around. We are going to have to alter your training. At first I was going to have you meditate, allow yourself to get used to the force. But we don't have time for that. You will do a bit of meditation for today, but I want you to have a clear purpose. For you see, as a master of the Force, I have discovered a way to help someone like you long ago. I want you to grab your power, and send it to your limps. Then circulate it all around your body. You should feel something. I want it completed by the end of the day, and no complaints. I did it in less than 14 hours, so can you." Revan ordered.

Harry nodded, not wanting to disappoint Revan. So he got into a meditative state, and went into the pulsar that was the force. It was 12 hours later that he succeeded. Revan was proud, but would never admit it.

"Good, I see you beat my time. Now, I want you to do something different. Now that you are able to use the force with some degree of control. I want you to send a small pulse into your brain. The reason being is simple; it will increase your brain power, but only slightly. The average human uses about 7 of their brain power. This will increase your brain power to 10. By sending the force, you will awaken new cells that have not been used before, thereby creating new neural pathways. This will increase your memory, not quite photographic memory, but pretty close. Trust me, you will need it."

Harry, nervous about messing with his brain, did as he was told. He felt a great headache as soon as he did and passed out.

"Hm, guess I should have told him about that." Mused Revan.

(Time skip).

When harry woke, he saw HK and Revan looking at him, then he says, "Why didn't you tell me it would hurt?"

"I forgot." Was the simple response.

"Now, the time has come to learn about wizarding law, I have been reading when you were out, and I believe I may have found several laws that can be used for and against you. Now let's prepare."

**In a galaxy far, far away.**

**Dxun.**

Canderous Ordo sat in a chair in his barracks. It was at times like these that he wished he was with Revan. He wanted to go so bad to fight the True Sith. But he was ordered to rebuild his people, and Canderous can say, he is quite proud. He did such a good job; he was elected to take up the title of Mandalore, leader of the mandalorian race.

Suddenly, he sees a shimmer in front of him. He grabs his blaster and waits, anyone fool enough to attack would not live long enough to learn from their mistake. Then, when the image appeared, he gasps.

For standing in front of him, was Revan. However, Revan looked kind of bluish. It was then he realized that Revan must have passed on to the force.

"Hello old friend, it's good to see you." Said Revan.

"It's good to see you to Revan. I see things have changed." Replied Canderous.

"Yes, they have. I have passed into the force, but I still have a mission for you, if you accept it." Said Revan.

Canderous nodded, and Revan continued, "I have an apprentice on a planet called earth, he is very special, however, he is unable to properly fight at this time, for he is untrained. On earth, there is a great evil, a man so evil he makes Malak look like a pansy."

That got his attention, and he continued to listen, "I want you to bring your people, and come to earth, it is a long journey that will take a year's time."

Canderous thought, and said, "I'm in; I'll bring what's left of my people and help fight this evil."

Revan nodded and said, "thank you old friend. I will contact you later on with the details, when you are closer to earth."

A/N: here's the next chapter, I hope you all like the HK scene, I personally did. I want to clear a few things up,

1: Revan will be strict in this story, reason being Revan knows that harry has limited time, and that with lord Voldemort gathering his forces, there is no time to be nice, Revan uses discipline to make progress.

2: I will always refer to Revan by the name, reason being is because I don't want to reveal Revan's gender yet, that will play a big role in the story.

3: don't expect constant updates for any of my stories for a while, collage is in full swing and I have a ton of work to do, I will write when I can, but the pace won't pick up till the semesters over.

Other then, see everyone later.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter: Rise of Revan

Chapter 3.

**2 weeks later.**

Harry had changed during his 2 weeks of tutelage. His knowledge of magical law was first rate, and he had grown in the force. He had started basic light saber stances, but he was still nowhere near proficient. He had also received a report from gringotts concerning his accounts, its findings were…disturbing.

He had found that his supposedly best friend Ron, as well as his mother and father, were stealing from him. His money was filtered throughout several phony accounts and finally de-posited in their respective accounts. His other friend Hermione was currently a wild card; he had no idea whether she was ally or enemy. Dumbledore, on the other hand, was responsible for everything, however, he used so many middlemen and false accounts that it was impossible to pin him. Then, to make matters worse, he found out that the Dursleys were being paid to care for him, he swore that if HK didn't already kill them, he would have tortured them to death.

He also found that Fudge had some money flowing to his accounts, which harry intended to use to his advantage.

He walked into the court room 2 hours early, to see the entire wizangamant and fudge looking at him in surprise.

Harry looked up and said, "I see that things have started early. I was not made aware of such a change."

Fudge quickly hid his surprise, and said, "Aurors, escort potter to the chair."

2 aurors approached and were about to touch him when he looked at them, they both felt an overwhelming amount of fear creep into their bodies when they made eye contact. Harry smiled and made his way over to the chair.

Once he sat fudge spoke again, "Harry Potter, you are charged with the murder of your relatives and working for the dark lord. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Came the reply.

"You will have 5 minutes to defend yourself from each of the charges, do you have a representative?" said fudge.

Dumbledore stepped forward and said, "I will represent him."

Harry stood and said, "Sorry headmaster, but I think I've got this one."

Whispers erupted but quickly became silence, Dumbledore looked at harry and nodded, not at all pleased, but he kept quite.

Harry started walking around the room and spoke, "so, I am accused of murder. Tell me minister, do you have any evidence that I took part in their deaths?"

The minister replied, "It's your house, there were no other magical people who reside there."

"So, just because no one else lived in the same area automatically makes me the murderer? Tell me, did your aurors find my magical signature at my house at the time of the attacks?" asked harry.

"Well, um, your signature was not present." Said fudge nervesously.

"so, my magical signature was not present, I was not present, a dark mark was present above the house, so, with all this contradictory evidence you feel the need to name me a murderer when I am not responsible, how interesting. So, ladies and gentleman, I present to you my innocence, I was not responsible because I was not even in the area. I will have this body know that I was staying at a muggle inn during the night of the attacks in London. If you used the muggle surveillance method, you will find that I entered my room in the afternoon and hadn't left the entire evening. So tell me minister, how was it I could have made my way from London to surrey to comit a murder, when I hadn't even left my room?" asked harry.

Fudge was sweating bullets then blurted out, "apparition."

Harry smiled a cold, cruel smile, he had him, "apperation you say? If I used such transport, which I don't even, have training in by the way, then wouldn't the ministry have detected my use of underage magic?"

The members of the assembly were all whispering to each other, and fudge was losing the charge, a women named Amelia Bones stood and said, "in light of this new evidence, we find that harry potter is innocent of the murder charges. Now the other charges?"

Harry smiled yet again, "you said minister that I was in cahoots with the dark lord, but just recently didn't you just say that the resurrection was, and I quote, "a complete fabrication devised by an attention seeking brat with no magical potential and his controlling old coot of a headmaster?" so, if you accuse me of being in cahoots with him, didn't you just admit that your wrong and that he is alive?"

"Well, um, he isn't back per say," fudge attempted to say.

"So, you just said that he doesn't exist, so if he doesn't exist, then isn't this charge false?" countered harry.

Again Amelia bones rose and said, "All charges against Mr. Potter are dropped, is there any other business that needs to be attended to?"

Harry rose again and said, "as a matter of fact, I have some business to attend."

After receiving a nod he continued, "I would like to file charges against the minister for bring about false charges against my person, for wasting the time and money of the court and for stealing from my family vaults."

There was uproar at the announcement but Amelia calmed everyone down, "do you have evidence of him stealing from your vaults, this is a serious charge."

Harry nodded and said, "Yes I do, the goblins at gringotts will happily provide the evidence needed."

Amelia stood and said, "Aurors, arrest the minister, until such a time as a date for trial can be established, we will now vote on acting minister."

After a quick vote, Amelia was made acting minister. Once the vote was done, harry left the room with a smile on his face at his victory. He stopped when he felt a presence approach him.

"Harry, I'm glad you're safe, the order was worried after the death of your relatives." Said Dumbledore.

Harry looked at the man and replied, "I was lucky that I left when I did sir, otherwise things could have been worse."

"Ah, indeed. I'm glad that your safe, now, I will go with you and take you to a safe location." Said Dumbledore.

"Sorry sir, but I'm safe where I'm at sir." Replied harry.

"But harry I must insist, it is for your own good." Said Dumbledore.

Harry looked at him and said, "I said I am safe where I am at, I will see you at Hogwarts at the start of term sir." With that he quickly left.

**Hotel room.**

When harry returned he found Revan waiting, after giving his report Revan chuckled in amusement, "yes, you have done well. But Dumbledore worries me, but no matter. We will have to train you extra hard to get you prepared for you trip to school."

**Dxun.**

"Alright people, get hurry up, we need to get this fleet moving, NOW!" yelled Canderous.

Canderous was pleased with his peoples progress, in a few days time, what is left of the mandalorian race will set forth on a new path. He left and entered his room to find it already occupied with several people.

"Well, well, if it isn't some old guests." Said Canderous.

He looked around the room and found Mission Vao, Zaalbar, Jolee Bindo, Juhani, Bastila Shan, and T3-M4. There was also the exile, Visas Marr, Bao-Dur, the last handmaiden.

Canderous looked between the handmaiden, visas, and the exile and couldn't help but think, '_how on earth did he get it to work, lucky bastard._'

"Well, what are you all doing here?" asked Canderous.

"You didn't think that you would go help Revan alone now did you. We are coming, and you can't stop us." Said Jolee.

Canderous smiled, "looks like the old crew is back again."

A/N: I know this chapter isn't long, but its mostly a filler. Next chapter will be longer, it will be detailing Harry's return to Hogwarts, his very public confrontation with Ron, as well as some examples on the powers he learned over the summer. It will also detail the leaving of the mandalorian fleet from the SW universe to the road to Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter: Rise of Revan

Chapter 4.

Harry stood in front of the barrier between 9 ¾ breathing deeply, today was the day that he re-entered the wizarding world after his farce trial and his extensive training. Once he returned to his hotel room, Master Revan had made Harry re-locate to a different hotel in case he was tracked.

Once he relocated, Master Revan had Harry spend his remaining time learning as much about the force as possible, as well as lessons in subtlety, charisma, speech making, strategy, and some light saber work. But he spent much of his time on the force, learning as many powers as he possibly could. Reason being, he would find more use in the force against magic then a light saber, but he could always practice during the school year.

He also remembered how he learned about both the dark side and light side and how he freed himself from his previous inhibitions.

**Flash back.**

Harry sat in front of his master, thinking hard, before asking a question.

"Master, would it not be wise to try and ally Dumbledore with us, he may be a manipulative man, but he is the world's most powerful wizard, having such power could be beneficial?"

Revan looked at him for a moment, and then replied, "Before I answer your question, let me ask one of you, why do you say that Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard alive?"

Harry thought for a moment then said, "Well, even though the ministry is my enemy, they acknowledge that Dumbledore is stronger. All the people at Hogwarts say he is as well."

"Ah, that is it. The ministry says so, the students and teachers say so, that is your mistake. Open you mind and examine the details, look at every angle. It is obvious that the country has been brainwashed into believing that he is all powerful. He manipulated the minds of parents, who in turn passed on their false knowledge to their children. It is all an elaborate scheme, I know for a fact that there are wizards and witches out there that are just as, if not more, powerful then Dumbledore. Have you checked other countries such as France, America, Canada, and Germany? No, you used the knowledge gained from your past experiences to come to a singular conclusion.

Which brings my answer to your question, no, he should not be made an ally; however, you must keep a close eye on him. He is still powerful and I have no doubts he would use your power for his own means. This also brings me to my next point. If you are to be powerful enough to stand against him and the one known as Voldemort, you will have to learn all aspects of the force that includes both the light and dark side. I can feel your hesitance over the darkness, but rest assured all will be well for not everything is black and white. I myself have used both sides of the force, and do you know what it has brought me? It has brought me victory, to crush two massive and seemingly unstoppable armies, to bring two massive forces to their knees before me. But for you to achieve the same as I, you will have to release yourself of you inhibitions, allow yourself to be free to explore the possibilities of the universe. For the remainder of the day you will meditate, go over all your memories, all your morals and think about which is right and wrong, allow yourself to be free."

**End flash back.**

And Harry did as ordered, after realizing that most of what he learned in the wizarding world was a lie, and that the world was not black and white, he allowed himself to be free, and to study.

'_What was it that Master Revan said:_

_Peace is a lie, there is only Passion,_

_Through Passion, I gain Strength,_

_Through Strength, I gain Power,_

_Through Power, I gain Victory,_

_Through Victory, My chains are broken,_

_The Force shall set me free.' _

After remising, Harry walked through the barrier and made his way aboard the train and took the last compartment in the back of the train. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a blond hair girl already there. He walked in and placed his trunk in the overhang and the bird cage on top, Hedwig had flown to Hogwarts.

Harry pulled out his wand and locked the door, before taking a quick look at the girl in front of him.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter, may I ask your name?" he asked politely.

The girl looked up into his eyes and moments before she said her name, he felt a presence.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, pleased to meet you." She said kindly.

After introductions, she went back to reading her magazine, which harry noticed was call The Quibbler.

He decided to try something, he slowly reached out with the force and touched the aura around her, gasping, and she looked up at Harry shortly, who simply smiled.

"What was that?" she asked.

Harry simply smiles, "Ms. Lovegood, tell me, what do you know of the force?"

After an hour of explaining the force, and of course leaving out Revan and HK, she looked at him with astonishment.

"So I have the ability to use the force?" she asked.

He nodded.

"All living things use the force as well?"

Harry nodded.

"So that means I can use the force to find the Crumble Horned Snorkack?"

Harry nodded, then, "what? A Snorkack, what is that?"

Luna smiled that dreamy smile of hers and gave her own explanation on what the snorkack is.

It was several hours later that Luna and Harry changed into their robes. Luna was not a shy person about changing in front of Harry while Harry merely blushed. Harry in turn, decided to go with something different.

**Flashback.**

"Come forth my young apprentice." Said Revan.

Harry kneeled on one knee before his master, "yes master."

"I have come to the conclusion that you should start wearing the robe befitting your station. Inside my chest you will find several robes, ones for both Jedi and Sith. You will not wear the grey robes until you have mastered both sides of the force. You may choose which." Said Revan.

Harry walked over to the chest and pulled out two sets of robes, one was chestnut brown in color with a white tunic, the other was all black. Harry carefully considered his options, and finally picked the robes he wanted.

**End flashback.**

And this was how harry came to be wearing the robes befitting a Sith Knight. He chose these robes for a few simply reasons,

1: darkness is a good intimidation factor.

2: they look cool. After all, a future general must have a cool image.

Once harry finished getting dressed, he noticed Luna's pink lace panties and bra as she pulled on her school robes.

"Um, shouldn't, we, you know, get dressed in different compartments?" he asked.

She giggled and replied, "Why? We are all born nude, nudity is part of life, we should not be ashamed."

They enjoyed a quick laugh at the statement. It wasn't long before the train stopped and they walked out to the carriages. Harry expertly evaded his former friends, who of course didn't know of their new status, and took a carriage with Luna and Neville.

"Hey Harry, how come your not with Ron and Hermione?" asked Neville.

Harry thought for a moment and replied, "Ron is no longer my friend. Over the summer I have learned that someone has been going into my accounts illegally and taking money. I learned that Ron weasley was one of the many recipients of my money, the other weasleys though I am uncertain. I am positive that Fred and George are innocent and have no clue. Hermione right now is a wild card, I wish for her to be my friend, but the rift that will grow between me and Ron will no doubt test her loyalties."

Neville looked shocked for a moment the asked, "well, what about the goblins, surly they would not allow for such an action to go on?"

Harry nodded and said, "Your right, it was only one goblin who did that, and the president of gringotts, when he found out, went into such a rage he had the traitorous goblin killed. My accounts are now safe."

Neville nodded before falling silent.

Harry did some thinking before coming up with an idea, '_master did say I need allies, and Neville would make a good ally, he's loyal and strong, I'll take the shot.'_

Harry slowly reached out with the force and touched Neville, hoping what he was seeking was true, it was not long that he felt a presence, a hidden presence, but it was still there.

'_What are the chances of meeting two forces sensitive's in a single day?'_

"Neville, I have a proposition for you." Said Harry catching the boy's attention.

"I want to help train you, if you give me the opportunity I will tell you some secrets that may be beneficial to you, only if you promise to not tell anyone, that includes the headmaster and your grandmother, interested?" asked harry.

Neville seemed to be in shock, nobody ever wanted to train him, not even the teachers, so it was no surprise to Harry when the shy boy agreed. Not long after the carriages stopped and the trio piled out.

They quickly made their way inside and took the end side of the Gryffindor table closest to the door. Harry sat with Luna next to him and Neville sitting across from him. The formation caught the attention of most people in the great hall.

Ron and Hermione saw harry and walked over, while Harry expertly kept his face in a neutral expression.

"Hey Harry, how was your summer?" asked Ron in a cheerful voice.

'_2 guess's why he's cheerful.' _Thought Harry.

"Oh, my summer was interesting Ron, how about yours, did you receive any _surprises_ this summer?" replied Harry.

Ron smiled and dumbly replied, "Oh I had a great summer. I saved up and managed to buy a new broom."

During the exchange, Hermione was eyeing harry, taking in his new appearance and a sudden change in personality, when harry shifted his eyes to her, she nearly gasped.

'_His eyes, they are different, colder, and darker. Harry, what happened to you?' _she thought.

"Hermione? Harry asked you a question." Said Ron.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She said shyly.

Harry simply smiled and nodded. He then turned his attention to Ron.

"Hey Ron, you know this summer I discovered an interesting anomaly with my bank accounts, care to hear?"

Ron turns his head so fast to look at Harry he thought he heard it snap. By now the entire great hall was listening in, not because of Harry's bank accounts, but because of the trial this past summer. They were all curious as to what the rest of the summer had been like for the Boy-who-kicked-the-ministers-ass.

"WH-what did you discover Harry?" asked Ron weakly.

Harry smiled a cold smile that sent chills down Hermione's and Ron's spine.

"I discovered that someone was stealing from me. It was quite interesting, you see, this person, or should I say persons', managed to bribe a goblin to create several small accounts and to slowly trickle my money from my accounts, through those accounts before ending up at there destination. And you know what; the final destination was quite a surprise for me. I mean imagine, discovering that you're so called best friend was in fact stealing money from you, and I must admit I was sure fooled." He said.

There were several gasps in the great hall, and Dumbledore paled, but decided to stay quiet, better not incriminate himself.

"Wha-I have no idea what you're talking about harry." Said Ron weakly.

Harry slammed his hands on the table and stood, oozing dark aura of power.

"Don't play games with me Ronald weasley, I know for a fact that it was you who stole from me!" yelled Harry with power.

Ron paled as Hermione and many others gasped.

"Anything to say weasley?" said Harry with a cruel smirk.

Ron gathered his anger and said, "You know what, yes, I admit it. But I think it is only fair, after all being your friend is dangerous. I can't count how many times I could have been killed just by hanging around with you. I think it's only fair I be compensated for my efforts."

Harry smiled, he had Ron right where he wanted him, "Ronald weasley, I sever ties with you, if I ever catch you in my presence again, you will pay. And by the wizarding law passed in 1462, if you ever attempt to steal from me again, I will uphold my right to kill you, do I make myself clear?"

Ron paled like a sheet, and he ran out of the great hall in embarrassment. Hermione stood there, completely shocked, before going to the other end of the table and plopping down with a blank look on her face.

The students in the great hall were all listing in on what harry had said, as well on his new well of power he showed, but it was 3 people in particular that paid him extra attention.

'_This is unexpected. I never suspected of Harry becoming this independent, I will have to watch him slowly before making my move to have him back under my control.' _ Thought Dumbledore.

'_I will get you potter, I will not let the ministries embarrassment go unpunished.'_ Thought Umbridge.

'_Potter seems to have developed some balls and this development is interesting I must report this father soon.'_ Thought Malfoy.

**Beyond the outer rim.**

Canderous Ordo and his comrades stood on the bridge of his flag ship, looking out among his fleet of 50 ships.

"Sir, all ships reporting ready to enter hyperspace on your command." Said the communications officer.

"Tell them they have a go." Said Canderous.

He watches as one by one the ships enter hyperspace, before his ship did the same.

'_Revan old friend, we are coming to aid you in this glorious war.'_ He thought.

A/N: here is the new chapter. Neville and Luna are the apprentice of harry. As for pairings, I know that harry will be with Luna, and someone else as well. Harry will be with at least 2 people, both female. So right now it is this.

Harry/Luna/?.

Next chapter will detail harry introducing Luna and Neville to HK-47. The first class with Umbridge and Fred and George confronting harry wanting answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter: Rise of Revan.

Chapter 5.

**Hogwarts, Gryffindor common room.**

The second that Harry entered the common room all noise halted. Harry stood tall and proud, purposely excluding a powerful aura. He noticed how Ron was sitting with a group of people around him, and Harry decided to use this moment to his advantaged.

"Well Ronald, are you enjoying spreading about your lies and mistruths about me?" Harry asked.

Ron turned red, "all I speak is the truth. You're nothing but an attraction to danger. You have to play hero and save the day and it nearly got some of us killed. You had to be the center of attention and trick your way into the goblet that get cedric killed."

Harry smirked, "me play hero? If anyone here will care to remember I publicly said that I didn't want to be in the goblet, that I give it to Cedric. But it was Bartimous Crouch who was under imperious by the way, and Dumbledore that said I had to enter. Care to make an argument about that?"

The common room turned to Ron, to see what he would say, but he turned red and left for the dorms.

Harry smirked at his victory, before he was surrounded by 2 red heads looking for answers.

"Hey Harry."

"We were wondering,"

"About what you said."

"In the great hall." Asked the twins.

Harry smiled and gestured them to follow him to a corner, where he took a seat and gestured for Fred and George to do the same.

"What I said was true; your brother was bribed to be my friend and to keep an eye on me. I was purposely kept ignorant of my financial situation so I wouldn't know what was going on." he said.

The twins looked at each other before Fred spoke, "you know we weren't involved right? You're too good a friend to do something like that to."

Harry nodded; he could feel in the force that what they were saying was truth, "I know you're innocent and that you speak the truth. If it's not too much, I was wondering if we could remain friends."

The twins nodded without hesitation, "of course Harry. And to prove we are still friends, we'll get a little payback against our brother as well."

Al three then grinned evilly.

That night when Harry went to bed, he used the force to act as a perimeter watch in case Ron tried anything, he didn't, but Harry knew he thought about it.

The next morning Harry sat next to Neville while Luna came over to join them. Many people were giving Ron the evil eye, especially most of Gryffindor, hufflepuff, being the house of loyalty, were especially mean to him. The Slytherins maintained neutrality, to watch as the situations developed and possibly use to their advantages. A large number of Ravenclaws had books abut financial law open with them.

After breakfast, Harry went to his first class, DADA, taught by Umbridge, Harry had a bad feeling, the force was telling him something, telling him to be prepared.

When Harry arrived he took a seat at the back of class so as to not leave his back exposed, soon other students came walking and taking their seats.

Then the door opened and the teacher, one of the ugliest creatures Harry had ever seen, walked in. she scanned the class and her eyes locked onto Harry, and in that instant, he knew he was in trouble.

"Welcome to my class, oh you can put your wands away, we won't be needing those, we'll just be needing the books." She said in a sickly sweet tone.

Harry raised his hand and when she called him he asked, "Why are we not using wands? In all our classes we use wands, why not this one? This is defense against the dark arts for a reason."

"The ministry doesn't feel that you need wants to learn how to defend yourselves, besides, there are no threats out there that need defending against." She replied.

"Oh, but I disagree." Harry said.

"Detention Mr. Potter for trying to suggest the dark lord has returned." She said.

Now it was Harry's turn, "but I didn't say anything about the dark lord. I was thinking along the lines of muggers and rapist's. I mean with my sex appeal I'm a tempting target for any gay wizard who thinks I'm cheap and easy."

That resulted in numerous chuckles throughout the class as Umbridge turned red with embarrassment as she continued the class.

That evening Harry arrived at Umbridge office, where she instructed him to write lines.

'_Simple enough.'_ He thought.

When he started writing he felt a pain in his right hand. He ignored it, but when he wrote again and felt it again, he looked down to see the words carved into his hand.

He then took a closer look at the paper and realized he was writing in his own blood. He looked at Umbridge to see that she was smiling evilly. Deciding to take things up a notch, he lifted the quill and sucked on his own blood.

She gave him a look of shock and disgust, "ooom, blood taste good, care to try some?" he offered.

Feeling sick, she ran out of the room to Harry's laughter.

It was a month later that things had gotten worse, Umbridge had started with decrees to run the school, and he noticed that more than one person was doing lines with the blood quills. Harry was often in detention, but he did it for many reasons.

One, he wanted to show her that he could not be broken, and two, he wanted to feel the pain, to get used to it; he allowed the pain to feed into the force, giving him power slowly. His master said he was taking the first steps into Sith hood, and to tread carefully.

In his spare time, Harry trained with Neville and Luna. He had them swear to secrecy, and then he had them meditate, to focus on the force and draw from it.

Surprisingly, it was Luna who was the most successful. She was able to pull it in quickly, to feel it, and revel in it. She said it gave her warmth unlike any other, and she loved it.

Neville also had surprising success; he could feel it strengthen his muscles, making him faster, stronger. When Harry had reported this to his master, Revan was most eager to meet them.

That's why we find them in the ROR(room of requirement).

Harry sat the holocron down in front of him, and he, Luna, and Neville sat in front of it as the hologram appeared.

Luna and Neville were shocked, but didn't speak.

"I am Lord Revan, I am the one to have trained young Harry, as he trains you. He has told me of your success and power, and for this I am impressed. I have decided to take you on as my own, should you swear loyalty to me and to Harry." Said Revan.

Luna and Neville looked nervous, "um, if we do, what is expected of us?" asked Neville.

"If you swear loyalty, you will be expected to fight our enemies, for they are numerous, you will be expected to follow the path of the force and us." replied Revan.

"Um, you're not going to be a dark lord are you?" he asked.

Harry shook his head, "we will not be a dark lord, however we will use dark methods to defeat our enemies. Voldemort is gaining power, and simple light spells like the cheering charm will not defeat him. We must fight fire with fire. Our enemies include the ministry, for they are corrupt beyond redemption and must be destroyed and replaced with a government for the people. Dumbledore must be taken down for he has done nothing but weaken the world and allowed Voldemort to appear in the first place."

Neville nodded, "what about our names, won't people recognize who we are if we do fight them?"

"No, you will have separate identities, but you must earn your names before you can have them." Said Revan.

They nodded, then Luna spoke, "I pledge my allegiance to you."

Neville did the same, "I pledge my allegiance to you."

Harry and Revan nodded, "good, good. From now on you will be known as acolytes, when you address Harry, you will address him as Lord Zod. In public you will address each other by name, but when referring to your training then you will use the names that I have given, for we cannot let this information get out, understood?"

They all nodded at master Revan, then they stood, the real training begins now.


	6. NOTE

Sorry, but this is not a chapter. I am posting this to say that the story is now on permanent hiatus. Now before people start mobbing me, allow me to explain. Recently I have gone over the story and found that frankly, it sucks. My spelling is horrendous, my grammar is bad, sentence structure, everything. So, I have decided to put the story on hiatus. I do plan to re-write this in the future, to fix my mistakes and to flesh everything out more, it just won't be soon. I am busy with other projects as well as work and school, so my time is limited. Again, I am sorry for doing this, but it needed to be done, I refuse to allow my story to continue in the awful manner that it currently is. However, please feel free to view my other, better stories. I would also like to thank all the people that have stuck with me through this story, and I encourage you to check out my other works. Also, when I do a rewrite, I will post a note in this story so all the people with alerts will know. Thank you, and good bye.


End file.
